I'm with You
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: Song by Avril, OC


**I'm with You** Sailor Moon

Songfic song by Avril something (dun know hoe to spell last name)

**Start**

Serena looked into the water below her, seeing herself in it, before a drop disturbed the image. Looking up she seen two birds fly by together and away from her. She shifted her weight from her right to her left foot and sighed.

_  
__**I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
thought that you'd be here, by now **_

**Flashback **

_"Meet me at seven" Darien said with a big smile on his face. She smiled widely and nodded  
"ok" he kissed her on her forehead and left.  
"maybe things will get better" _

**End flashback**_  
_  
Serena sighed again and put her head in her hands  
"Where is he?" she said as she looked at her watch, he was an hour late. he didn't stand her up again did he?

_**there's nothing but the rain  
no footsteps on the ground,  
I'm listening but there's no sound**_

She hid her face as the tears threatened to form and run down her face. She felt a raindrop land on her and soon it started to rain  
"oh perfect" she said and shifted her weight only hearing the soft thud of the raindrops hitting the pavement.

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me  
won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damned cold night  
trying to figure out this life **_

He should've found her by now, so he did stand her up, she let the tears fall as she looked out into the forest in front of her. She shivered and wished she'd brought a heavier jacket.  
"Why am I still with him? I can do better" she mumbled to herself

_**won't you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new**_

She felt immediate warmth as a coat was draped over her shoulders, it was him, the bastard. She turned around to slap him but he grabbed her hand, she looked at him, it wasn't Darien.  
"hey"  
"hi"  
"you ok"  
"yeah..."  
"Come on"  
"ok"

_**I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you**_

Serena followed him and he showed her a great spot in the forest, they had fun and before she left he kissed her on the forehead. She blushed and looked at the floor, she turned back to him but he was gone. She realized she still had his jacket on and pulled it around her tighter smiling.

_**I'm looking for a place,  
searching for a face,  
is anybody here I know **_

Serena went back to the forest and tried to find him again, or at least where they were. She bit her lip in worry as she realized she was lost. She sat against a tree and leaned into it, throwing her head back.

_**cause nothing's going right  
and everything's a mess  
and no one likes to be alone**_

**Flashback**

_"You stood me up again!"  
"Baby I..." he looked away and then back to her, determined to kiss her and instantly be forgiven like before. What shocked him was a slap to the face  
"we're over" She turned away and stormed off _

**End flashback**__

Her friends disagreed with her and they were in a fight. She felt so alone. Destiny her butt.

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me  
won't somebody come take me home **_

Darien's not here neither were any of her friends, she's lost in this forest, and her phone had no service, she really was an idiot to believe in any of this...

_**It's a damned cold night  
trying to figure out this life **_

Maybe she should go back to him, maybe Darien would take her back, but what's the point of that? She put on his jacket as it got colder.

_**Won't you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new **_

"Here again?" She turned to the voice and got up  
"hi" He looked at her and smiled,  
"hey" She ran up to him and hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around her and smiled.  
"Take me away from here"

_**I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you **_

"hai" he said gently and led her to another great place, she kissed him this time, and he was so gentle and not demanding, like Darien.  
She didn't want him to leave this time, but right after he led her home and kissed her goodbye he disappeared.

_**yeah yeah  
oh! **_

She touched her cheek where he kissed her and blushed deep red.

_**why is everything so confusing  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
yeah-eah yeah-eah yeah-eah yeah-eah yeah**_

Serena rested her head on her hand. She seen Darien in the hallway, he winked at her and she looked away, she seen her friend Amy frown.  
"Serena, you have to, for the moon kingdom"  
"why? it's gone"  
"and you're mother..."  
"but..." she thought again. why did destiny need to have a vengeance against her?

_**It's a damned cold night  
trying to figure out this life **_

Serena sat in her room wrapped up in her comforter, how she hated winter.  
"Serena!" her mom called  
"there's a boy here to see you" Serena ran down with a big smile on her face. It fell when she seen Darien. She frowned  
"Serena" he said with a coy smile. She narrowed her face in anger.  
"We're over! Leave me alone!" She slammed the door and ran to her room.

_**Won't you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new **_

"Serena" She turned from the door to see him behind her. She smiled  
"H-hey"  
"you weren't there today"  
"I'm sorry" she said wide eyes,  
"I didn't know you were expecting me"  
"heh, let's go"

_**I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you **_

She nodded and grabbed her coat. She put it on and he hugged her.  
"Do you trust me?"  
"Yes" she said firmly though it was only a whisper.  
"Close your eyes" She did and she didn't feel anything happen.  
"Open them now" She did and she was on a cliff, looking out she seen the moon reflecting off water.  
"Wow..."  
"Glad you like it"

_**Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new **_

She loved everything about him, and it's only been three days, from his hair to his eyes, and his voice. Everything about him was new, where he took her, how they got there, how he made her feel_. _

_**I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you **_

"What's your name" she said and he looked over to her,  
"hm?" She blushed at his look  
"nothing"  
"you sure?"  
"Yeah" She looked away, they were sitting side by side, on a blanket of grass. His hand rested on hers behind them.

_**take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I **_

He, squeezed her hand once and she blushed deeper. She took in a deep breath of air as she looked towards him in the moonlight, she didn't know his name but she did know one thing

_**I'm with you **_

"I love you" She said looking towards him with her blue eyes,

_**I'm with you **_

"I didn't want to have to say it first" He said smiling and bringing his hand up to cup her face.

_**I'm with you **_

"I love you too" He pulled her in to kiss him.

**End**

**Triple R!**


End file.
